Necromancer
is a tier 4 tank upgrade from the Overseer, other than the Overlord, Manager, or Overtrapper. On July 30th, the Necromancer was buffed, decreasing Drone Health, but drastically increasing Drone Speed. Design The Necromancer’s appearance is similar to that of the Overseer, with the only difference being a square tank body opposed to a round one. Technical Ability Immediately after upgrading to the Necromancer, the player will notice the Bullet Speed, Bullet Penetration, Bullet Damage and the Reload upgrade bars have been changed to Drone Speed, Drone Health, Drone Damage and Drone Count respectively. It should be noted that once upgraded to the Necromancer, none of the upgrade points spent on the four previous upgrades will be returned to the player but are permanently spent on the four renewed upgrade. Initially starting out with no Drones, the Necromancer must touch Yellow Squares to gain drones. This “infects” them, darkening their color to an orange/peach square (or red/blue in Team DM, Domination, and Mothership modes), and turning them into drones controllable by the player. The square drones can be used to hit into other Yellow Squares, which also turns them into square drones. Without any upgrade points, the Necromancer can control a maximum of 20 square drones at any time, after the drone cap has reach, touching any Yellow Squares would damage them, however; the player can control an extra 2 drones for every upgrade point they spend on Drone Count, which can be applied a maximum of 7 times for a maximum of 34 controllable drones. In Team Deathmatch, Domination, and Mothership, the squares are colored to their respective team. In terms of controls, Necromancer is very similar to the Overseer and Overlord. Pressing E for Auto Fire causes square drones to follow the cursor without holding left click or space, and holding right click or shift repels them from the cursor. Leaving the mouse unpressed causes them to congregate around you in a dense cloud. Movement controls are typical. Strategies *'Strong Against: Sniper branch and Smasher/Melee Tanks' *'Weak Against: High DPS Tanks, Trapper, And Bullet Spammers, Machine Gun class.' As the Necromancer * Upgrading Drone Count as the Necromancer will increase the amount of square drones it can control by two per point spent. * By holding shift or right mouse, your square drones will fly away from your cursors current position (updates in realtime). * Gather as many square drones as you can, then suicide them into a single level 45 tank. This works especially well on Overlord and Overseer classes, as they usually place lots of confidence in their triangle drones ability to block them. * Don't go to Pentagon Nest or near Pentashot (or other high ROF tanks), because if they defeat your square drones you won't be able to get more quickly. * A very effective defensive strategy is to hold your cursor right in front of your tank in the direction you are moving. This moves all your drones into an armor-like formation that completely covers your tank, protecting you from enemy munitions and Body Damage tanks like the Booster. ** Because of this, using this strategy will make you almost immune from attacks from Invisible enemies. Indeed, even should you be moving directly toward an invisible Landmine, so long as you have invested enough perks in drone damage and health you will be perfectly fine. The Landmine will either have to jump out of your way or just stay still, meaning that when you collide with it your drones will hit it first and push it away from you, grievously damaging and surrounding it. At this point you need only keep your drones on it a little longer to dispatch it with ease. Stalkers will have to shoot and retreat, but due to their low speed you will be able to quickly overwhelm it. Managers will almost always turn their drones on you, which may force you to defeat them with your own. However, so long as you have the maximum amount of drones with you, you will quickly eliminate the Manager’s drones, and due to their painfully slow reload speed you will be able to overwhelm them with ease as well. * A way to quickly gain squares is to first infect a few, then go to a relatively undisturbed area (lots of polygons) and right-click them into it. Wait around ten seconds, then call your squares back. You can usually get around 3/4ths of your maximum drones that way. However, make sure there are no hostile tanks around when you do this, as you will be undefended. * In Team DM an effective, albeit slow and conservative, strategy is to stay within the Team Base and send out all your drones along the borders of the lobby with the left click. Because of the sheer amount of drones and the ability to infect (and thereby resurrect) other squares, your drones can continue indefinitely through all but the heaviest enemy fire and destroy every Polygon in their path. Be wary however, of holding shift for too long, as the drones will hit the enemy Base and be destroyed. Despite the annoyance of gathering more drones from within your base if they are destroyed, it allows you to effectively grow even if the entirety of the lobby is controlled by the enemy team. So long as you never leave the base you can never die, although it becomes boring after a time. * The Necromancer is a fairly powerful class as it can amass an army of drones as long as there are yellow squares around you. Their Drones together easily overpowers tanks with low bullet penetration, mainly those of sniper classes. ** It is also powerful due to its longevity. Played conservatively, you can stay alive for hours at a time, much like the Booster, only with more latent skill required. Against the Necromancer * Necromancers can defeat a wide variety of tanks, but with high Rate of Fire tanks you can easily mow through its Drones, leaving Necromancer defenseless. * Necromancer can not target fast moving and high Rate of Fire tanks. You can just keep on running while killing its drones. * With high DPS tanks like Penta Shot or Ranger, you can force the Necromancer into a place with a low amount of squares. * Necromancer controlled squares still reward XP if destroyed, so you can bait one into commanding its drones in your direction (providing you yourself are strong enough in stats) and taking them out to upgrade quickly as an unmaxed level tank and go for the Necromancer itself with your newly upgraded stats or tank. Trivia * Notably, the Necromancer, Smasher, Landmine, and Mothership are the only tanks with a body shape other than that of a circle. * In the past, each of the Necromancer’s square drones had visible HP bars. As of previous changes, they no longer show their HP bars. *Originally, Reload had very little effect (Reload could make the necromancer make new square drones by itself, although this was a slow process) on the Necromancer, but as of June 13th, it increases the number of square drones one can have to 20 + 2 x Reload/Drone Count and the name of the Reload changed to Drone Count. This makes the max number of square drones for a Necromancer is 34. *It was also learned through the June 13th change log that the maximum number of drones a Necromancer could have before this change was 28. *In earlier versions of the game, very rarely a Yellow Square drone would spawn from the Necromancer, however this bug seems to have been removed from the game. *The Necromancer is named after necromancers, a type of wizard known for raising and controlling the dead. This references the Necromancer’s ability to control otherwise “dead” Yellow Squares. *As of the July 30st update, Necromancer drones are faster. Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks